


You Can Count On Me

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Brian and Jae meet at camp, Camp AU, Childhood Friends AU, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, I really don't have any more tags for this, M/M, Slow Build?, So yeah, This is cute, but yeah, child brian, child day6, child jae, i'm not sure?, idk actually, just... in general, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Jae and Brian met as kids and became friends. Until one day Jae simply disappeared without telling Brian anything, and Brian is left to wonder what could have happened. What will happen when they meet again, years later?





	You Can Count On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooo not sure about this.... but yeah, hope you like it?

The first time Jae and Younghyun met, Jae was crying.

 

Every year, ever since Younghyun was four years old, his parents had been sending him to a type summer camp. It wasn’t exactly the typical summer camp, it was designed for kids who were ten and younger, and it was simply a three days and three nights trip.

Younghyun wasn’t too fond of it. He was a shy and introverted kid and had difficulty making friends, so camp, for him, was three days and three nights of awkwardly trying to mix with the other kids and being looked at weirdly, because he didn’t fit.

He had tried to tell his parents that he didn’t like it, but they insisted that he go, because it was ‘a good way to make friends’ and ‘good to help him learn how to socialize’. So every summer, Younghyun was sent to the goddamned camp and spent his days shuffling around and watching as everyone had fun.

 

When he met Jae, he was six and Jae was seven.

He had tried to fool his mother to avoid going to camp, but she had found out and had given him a long spanking, before calling the directors, who kindly agreed to allow Younghyun to go, if his mother took him there. And that she did, dropping him off with a warning to behave. Younghyun sighed. At least he would only have to stay for two days, having missed the first one.

“Hello, Younghyun. Good to see you again.” Said Jaebum, one of the monitors. “Shall we go put your things away?”

Said the man, offering Younghyun a hand. Usually the boy would have hesitated, but he knew Jaebum. Jaebum was nice, and tended to play with Younghyun when he noticed the boy alone, although he couldn’t always do it, due to his duties as camp monitor. He took the man’s hand and Jaebum smiled at him.

“Well, since you’re a bit late there is only one cabin left. You’ll be sharing it with a boy… I think he’s your age, maybe a bit older. You two have a lot in common, it’ll be fun.”

Younghyun scrunched his nose. He doubted it would be fun, but Jaebum was smiling, and Younghyun didn’t want to make him sad.

They arrived at the cabin, one of the farthest ones from the main house, and Jaebum knocked on the door, before opening. Younghyun didn’t know why the knock. The day’s activities had already begun, the boy with whom he would share was probably out there playing, not inside the cabin.

To his surprise, however, when he entered the cabin he spotted a boy sitting on one of the beds. Younghyun tilted his head. The boy looked tall and lanky, with short light brown hair and small eyes. And there were tears on his face.

The boy was looking at them, sat on the bed. He wiped his eyes and tilted his head too.

“Jaebum hyung?”

He asked. Younghyun blinked. The boy had a really sweet voice, a bit higher than Younghyun’s own. It sounded good, even though it was a bit hoarse, probably from crying.

“Hello, Jaehyung. Are you feeling better?”

Jaebum asked. The boy sniffed, and his eyes flickered to Younghyun for a second. He shrugged.

“I’m ok. Who is he, hyung?”

He asked, pointing at Younghyun. The younger boy pouted.

“Jaehyung, it is not polite to point like that, remember?”

The boy’s eyes widened and he quickly stopped pointing, kneeling on the bed and bowing at Younghyun.

“I’m sorry!”

He said, and Younghyun noticed, for the first time, that his Korean was a bit weird.

“This is Younghyun, he will be your roommate. Younghyun, this is Jaehyung.” Brian frowned as Jae looked up at Jaebum, a pout on his lips and cheeks reddening a bit. “Don’t worry, Younghyun is a good kid, ok? I’ll leave now. You two can get to know each other, and maybe come out in a while. The weather is beautiful today.”

And saying that he left the room, smiling encouragingly at Younghyun. And then it was just him and Jaehyung. Alone. Younghyun’s hold on his bag tightened.

“Hey. How old are you?”

Asked the older boy, who was looking at Younghyun curiously, tears seemingly forgotten.

“I’m six.”

Answered Younghyun, simply. He wanted to give a longer answer, the kids always told him that it was too difficult to talk to him because he never gave good answers, but he didn’t know what else to say, so he just stayed quiet. Jaehyung didn’t seem to mind, though. He smiled.

“I’m seven! That means I’m your hyung, right?” He asked. Younghyun nodded. Jae’s smile grew. “People usually call me just Jae. You can call me Jae hyung.”

Younghyun chuckled a bit, because it sounded just like the boy’s actual name. Then he noticed it was probably rude to laugh at that moment and covered his mouth, looking at the older with wide eyes. But Jae was still smiling.

“It’s funny, right? It’s like me actual name!”

Younghyun decided he liked the boy.

“Jae hyung.”

He said, testing it. The older beamed at him. Younghyun found himself smiling back.

 

“Why weren’t you here yesterday? Did you change rooms too?”

Asked Jae. The older boy had offered to help Younghyun ‘unpack’ and now the two of them were transferring the younger boy’s three shirts, one pair of pyjamas and two shorts to the little chest where Jae’s clothes were already at.

“I arrived today. My mother brought me.”

He explained. He wanted to ask what Jae meant about changing rooms – as far as he knew this wasn’t allowed -, but before he could, the boy was talking again.

“I knew you weren’t in the bus! I didn’t see you!”

He said. Younghyun nodded.

“I wasn’t. Is this your first time, hyung?”

He asked. He had never seen the boy around before, after all. Jae smiled, probably at the ‘hyung’, and nodded.

“I just moved to Korea.” Oh, so that explained why his Korean was weird. “I was born in Argentina. Moved a few months ago. Mom thought this would be good for me to make friends…”

The way he trailed off made Younghyun think that the woman’s plan hadn’t quite worked.

“Did someone say something mean to you? Is this why you were crying?”

Asked Younghyun. Jae shrugged, and Younghyun noticed the pout on his face and the tears in his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter.”

He said. Younghyun didn’t want to let it go, because Jae looked sad, and it wasn’t nice to feel sad, but he didn’t want to bother the boy, so he just nodded.

“Do you want to play outside?”

Younghyun had never liked playing outside at camp, despite the enormous grass field that the place had, mostly because he never had friends to play with. But now he was with Jae, and Jae seemed fun, and he’d just spent a lot of time with Younghyun without looking bored, so maybe they could play together?

The way Jae’s face lit up made Younghyun squeal at the prospect of finally having someone to play with.

 

When the time to go to sleep came, Younghyun was exhausted. Him and Jae had run around the whole day, playing and laughing with each other, and Younghyun’s face actually hurt from smiling so much. Not that he cared. He’d never had so much fun in that camp, he didn’t even know it was possible.

Jae was amazing, he decided. He liked to play pretend, which was Younghyun’s favourite thing to play, and he had these really cool ideas, like making a tent out of dry tree branches and a leaf bag to carry food for their journey. So, when the monitors told them it was time to wash up so they could have dinner and go to bed, Younghyun couldn’t help but to pout.

“Why are you pouting?”

Asked Jae. Younghyun shrugged.

“I want to play more with hyung.”

He answered honestly. Jae’s smile was truly contagious, because it always made Younghyun smile too.

“Don’t worry, we still have tomorrow.”

He said. Younghyun nodded. He was right.

They were led to their cabin by Jaebum, who smiled at Younghyun softly and ruffled his hair.

“So, you had fun today?” Asked the man. Younghyun nodded shyly, smiling at Jae. The older smiled back and Jaebum laughed. “That’s good. Now let’s get ready for bed, alright?”

Younghyun pouted. He wasn’t a baby anymore, he didn’t need anyone to make sure that he was ready for bed. Nonetheless, he headed to the chest where his clothes were and took his pyjamas. He glared at Jaebum.

“Don’t look, hyung.” He ordered. Jaebum laughed, but turned around. Younghyun quickly took of his clothes and put on his pyjamas, not caring about Jae. They were friends, after all. “Ok, I’m done.”

He announced. Jaebum shook his head and turned back around. Then he looked at Jae.

“Jaehyung, you too.”

He said. Younghyun looked at Jae. The boy was looking at the floor, pouting.

“But hyung…”

He started. Jaebum sighed.

“Don’t worry, Jaehyung. Younghyun is a good kid, right, Younghyun?”

The younger boy frowned, confused, but nodded his head. Jae sighed. Then he took his pyjamas and started undressing. He pulled on his shirt and then… and then he got something from his backpack and Younghyun tilted his head when he noticed Jae was putting on pull-ups. The older finished dressing himself and sat down, arms crossed.

“Good. Now go to sleep, you two. You have to be up early tomorrow. Good night, boys.”

Said Jaebum, before leaving the cabin, turning off the lights and closing the door behind his back.

The room was dark, but it was illuminated by a little nightlight on the wall, Younghyun’s nightlight, and so the younger could see Jae moving to get under the covers. He did the same, on his bed, and the two were silent for a second. Then Younghyun called Jae.

“Jae hyung.”

He said.

“Yes?”

Answered the older, after a moment of hesitation.

“Is this why you were crying earlier?”

Asked the younger. Jae sighed. Younghyun turned so he was lying on his side, and found out that Jae was looking at him.

“Because of what?”

Asked the older.

“Did the other boys make fun of you because you wear pull-ups?” Asked Younghyun. Jae didn’t answer, but a second later Younghyun heard a sniff. His eyes widened and he got up, running to Jae’s bed. “Hyung, I’m sorry! Please don’t be sad, I don’t like it when people are sad.”

He said, reaching out to clumsily wipe the tears from the other’s face.

“It’s ok. I thought you would laugh too.”

He said. Younghyun shook his head furiously.

“I won’t! I like you a lot, hyung, I won’t be mean to you, and I won’t let anyone be mean to you!”

He declared. This made Jae giggle, although there were still tears on his cheeks.

“Ok.”

Said the older, nodding. Younghyun smiled. He really liked Jae.

“Hyung, we can have a sleepover, to cheer you up! Move over, c’mon.”

Jae giggled again and moved to the side. And just like that, the two boys fell asleep, side by side.

It was the beginning of something they didn’t even dream about, for the time being.


End file.
